Ryan's pokemon adventure
by Seriec
Summary: About Ryans adventure with his growlithe and his pokemon. He will found out what it means to be a pokemon master will meeting many new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I can hear my alarm clock buzzing those annoying sounds it always makes, waking me up every day. "Oh god, I hate that alarm clock". Trying to stand up out of my bed I could feel the cold metal floor on my feet. Slowing opening my door to go to the bathroom as I turn on my shower and wash my body.

Just as I was getting out and I remember "Oh crap!" I whispered to myself. I had complete forgot that today was the day my parents were letting me become I trainer! I was 14 years of age and my parents did not want me to go on my pokemon adventure because they thought I was too young. I remembered that day when they said no to me. "No we are not letting you go!" my mom shouted at me "why not!" I screamed and tearing up because this had been my dream, to go out on a grand adventure as a trainer.

I ran upstairs and slammed my door as hard as I can. I started to cry on my pillow. After a couple of years my parents said I could go on my 14 birthday. And today was my birthday. How could have I forgot! I said in my head as quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and said bye to my parents and gave them a quick hug. I rushed out of my door and went to professor oaks lab. I walk in and could not find the professor so I ask one of his workers, "the professors just around back studying some new pokemon his son caught for him" he said "thanks" I said happily.

As I walk outside and went to the back of the lab I saw the professor. I ran up to him and ask for a pokedex so I could start my pokemon journey. "Sure you can but there one problem" he said staidly "We ran out of are starting pokemon to give out" I look down at my feet and sighed but quickly look up as I saw a Growlithe behind him. I quickly said "Can I take that Growlithe with me as my starter?" "Sure why not I just finish with him anyways" the professor said. I jump with joy as the professor gave me the pokeball for the Growlithe.

"This Growlithe is a special one, he knows bite, roar, ember and leer" he said with knowledge "And also here is the pokedex". I look at the red device to see it was complete empty, I ask him "why is the pokedex empty if you had been studying pokemon for your whole life?" I ask him "it would not be fun is it was already full" he said as he was smile. I just nodded and thanked him so much for this Growlithe. I always like Growlithe, he was always one of my favorite pokemon and I always like the fire type I thought to myself.

Since I have a new pokemon I should go introduce myself to him I thought and I took the small pokeball out of my pocket and pressed the button. It enlarged as I hit the button as I said "cool" to myself. I threw the pokeball in the air as a red light flashed out of it and I hear a cry "GROWLITHE!" the pokemon roared as he look at me. I saw the curiosity in his eyes as I slowly went over to him with my hand out to let him sniff it. As he sniffed it a smelled that I was a friendly person and lick my hand as I took my other hand and started scratching his head. "Hey Growlithe would you like a name" I said with happiness "growl growlithe!" He look happy so I thought it was a yes, "How about Rory?" I ask him. "growlithe!" He yapped. "Ok Rory let's go!" I said with lots of happiness as Rory followed beside me as I look down at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk along with Rory beside me in till we hit some tall grass, I warned Rory that the tall grass has wild pokemon in it and how it could be dangerous. Rory seem excited to battle so we ran to through the grass. We saw no wild pokemon and then BAM a wild rattata used quick attack on Rory. I told Rory to get up and use leer. I could see Rory giving a sharp stare at the rattata got scared. "quickly use bite!" I said excitedly as Rory charge the rattata and started to bite it. The rattata got out of Rory's grip and ran away.

Nice job! As I hug Rory petting his soft red fur. As we walk down route 1 heading to viridian city. We were walking along when I trainer appeared out of no were.

"hey! You want to battle with me?" the trainer said.

"sure why not! I'm Ryan" I said.

"cool my name is Joey" he said

"Alight then, lets battle!" I said excitedly!

This was my first real battle with a trainer! I thought to myself. Joey throw a pokeball in the air and pop out a rattata. "Quick Rory use ember! And follow up with a bite" I said hastily. Rory quickly spat out flames from his mouth at the rattata. "Quick dodge the ember with a quick attack!" joey screamed. The rattata moved so fast that he was just a blur, dodging all of Rory's ember attack. The rattata slammed right into Rory.

I quickly called out to Rory "Rory quickly get up and use bite!" Rory struggled to get up but when he final regained his balanced he moved quickly and bite the rattata right in the neck. The rattata took a direct hit causing him to faint right away.

"That was a fantastic battle" the trainer said.

"that sure was" I said will laughing. When I look down I saw Rory was struggling to stand because of that quick attack. I quickly returned him to his pokeball and ask the trainer if he could show me the way to viridian city. He quickly accepts and we walk there together.

It was about 4:00pm when we arrived. I quickly look for a pokemon center, asking the locals were it is. When I final found it I quickly rushed in and got my pokemon held. "Please come again!" the nurse said happily. After that I just walk my way home to have dinner and get a good night sleep before heading out for my big pokemon adventure tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my first fanfic I ever made! This is chapter 3 of Ryan's Pokemon Adventure (so original) but anyways, enjoys the chapter and leaves a review and help me out with the story!

I wake up in my bed with that damn alarm clock making that annoying buzzing noise. I quickly got out of my bed, took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast and my goodbyes to my parents. When I went downstairs I could see my mom packing my bag with lots of camping stuff to help me on my pokemon journey. I gave my mom a long hug goodbye and she gave me a gift before I left.

"Here is a pokemon belt, you can strap your pokeballs."

I thank my mother and walk out the door as I could fell the summer sun on my face. I reach down on my new pokemon belt and grasped Rory's pokeball before releasing him to come walk with me. We went down route 1 again to get to viridian city. This time it was not so dark out so me and Rory could really walk around the city and explore a little bit. When we were walking around the city we found this strange house with a blue roof and I decide to walk in. It turned out to be a pokemart, Wow I thought as I saw the shelf were stacked with medicine and pokeballs and food. I look around the shop and grabbed some pokeballs and potions for Rory if he gets injuries along the way.

I bought the items and put them in my bag and placed the new pokeballs on my pokemon belt. I walk outside of the pokemart to see a flock of pidgys peaking at the ground, Hm… I thought to myself. I should get a new pokemon for the road ahead, I am going through the viridian forest with lots of bug types in there. Well there no lose in trying! "Rory quick use bite on any of the pidgys!" I said with eager.  
Rory rushes the pidgys but they just fly away. "nice try Rory, will get one somehow" I said well I started to pet my growlithe and tickling it. "growl grow lithe lithe!" Rory laughed and giggled. I stood myself up and called Rory to follow me. As we saw a building with a brown roof on it, "Woah I'm pretty sure that this is a pokemon gym!" I Said to Rory as he jump around ready to battle. As I go to open the doors to the gym they would not open. As I look over a saw a sign that said 'Closed in till further notice' Damn I thought. "Sorry Rory the gyms not open and I don't think it will be open by tomorrow I think we should just move on to the next town" I said with sadness as I could see Rorris head in gloom "growlithe" he said sadly.

As we decided to move on and we left the city we saw a wild pidgy again. "Rory quick use leer!" I said and Rory stared down that pidgy that is was too scared to move. "now use ember" I screamed with excitement hoping to catch my first wild pokemon. The ember hit the pidgy as it took the hit and look toasted and about to faint. I took this opportunity to grab on of my new pokeballs and threw it at the wild pidgy. The pokeball hit the pidgy knocking it over and the pokeball open releasing a red light that took the pidgy and trap it in the pokeball. I saw the pokeball wobble once… twice… three times… and then it made a click noise and I caught it! "I caught my first pokemon!" I said and hug growlithe and thank him for the help.

I ran back to the city to get Rory and my new pidgy all healed up so we can take on any more challenges.  
"Hello and welcome to the pokecenter" The nurse said with glee. "hi can you check up on my pokemon?" I said "of course we can, can you please hand me your pokemon pokeballs and I will be one moment" she said as I handed her my pokemon pokeballs and she placed them on the healer. I waited a few seconds and she handed me back my pokemon pokeballs and I walk outside feeling the cold night breeze. Man I need a place to stay… maybe nurse joy has a place I thought and walk back into the pokecenter. "nurse joy to you have any spare room I could stay in?" I ask "yes we do here are the keys, Just go upstairs and take a left to the room with A-7 on it". I thanked her and went upstairs to A-7 and opened the door. It was about the size of a small motel room. I went to the bathroom and change into my pyjamas and took my two pokemon pokeballs and released them both. "hi pidgy I'm Ryan and this is Rory" I said as I started to pet Rory. "Would you like a name Pidgy?" I asked "Pidgy" the pidgy said happily. "I think I will call you… Phoenix! How you like that name?"

"pidgy pidgy!" the pidgy jump and looked happy so I was taking it as a yes. "Well we better get some sleep because tomorrow going to be a big day because we have to go the viridian forest and it could be dangers so get a good nights sleep" I said tiredly. I went under the blankets and my growlithe just spun himself around in a circle and laid down and closed his eyes. Good night my friends…

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3 (if anyone is even reading these) Please leave a review so I know how to make my story better and it also makes me feel good that someone is enjoying this story!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with Rory jumping on my ready to play and battle. I slowly get out of bed And go into the hot shower.

(1 hour later)

All ready to go me and my new team Rory and Phoenix Head out to viridian forest to train and maybe catch a new pokemon! We left the pokecenter saying goodbye to nurse joy and thanking her for the room. We left the city and we were stand at the entry way of the forest. The trees were huge and it was very dark in the forest. "hehe… Ready guys?" I said nervously before I heard a very load but faint pokemon cry in the distant. My first reaction was to go run over and help but first I had to find it. I yelled at my pokemon to follow me and track down that pokemon!

Since my Rory was a dog pokemon with amazing smell he lead us towards a pokemon that was small and had green hair. I had no clue on what type or pokemon it was. It was being chased by a raticate. I screamed at the raticate to stop but it just look at me and ran straight for me at full speed. " Quick Rory use bite! And phoenix use quick attack!" I said. Phoenix quick rammed the raticate over and Rory started to bite him with all his might. I told Rory to stop or you might kill it and Rory stopped and the raticate ran away quickly. I slowly went over to the small green haired green pokemon and slowly bent down.

"Hey now, I don't want to hurt you I just want to help you" I said softly trying not to scare of the pokemon. "ralts.." the pokemon said quietly… Hm seems like your name is ralts and your injured. Here let me bring you to a pokecenter, I slowly went to go pick up the wild ralts as I was punched in the face by some larger green thing.

Thank you for reading chapter 4 of Ryan's pokemon adventure! Please leave a review, it helps me write because I know that someone is really reading this and enjoying them! Thank you a lot for reading it means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, chapter 5! I thought I would give up after the first chapter but I really to enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading them (even though there are only like 3 of you) I would like to say thank you! And please leave a review and tell me how I should improve my story(still have not got a single one) but anyways thank for reading and enjoy!

I woke up in the pokecenter (again) as I felled a sharp pain coming from my chaw. All I could remember is being punch in the face incredibly hard by a tall green pokemon, but it was not that small green haired pokemon. All I could think of is what the hell punch me in the face and why. As I dazed out trying to remember what happened, nurse Joy walk in and told me "you had been knock out by something and a trainer found you and brought you in here" "oh and who was this trainer?" I ask needing to know who rescued me. "Not sure but it was a girl and about your age too" she wink at me and I just stared blankly at her. As I quickly remembered "oh shit, where are my pokemon?" They were out of there pokeball when the attacker attack me." I said with fast past needing to know. "The trainer saved them as well and put them in there pokeball, they tried to save you but they failed and are hurt." "Are they ok?" I needed to know. This pokemon were my life to me. "Yes they are ok, no serious injuries"

I ask the nurse where are their pokeballs and she pointed at the table. I asked her when I could leave and she told me I could leave right away. I got up hoping to see the trainer that rescued me. I walk outside of the recovery room and into the main center. I saw a young trainer maybe 16 or 15 in the chair. I guess that could be the girl that rescued me. She look up at me as I could see that she had brown hair going down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with short jeans. "Hey your awake now" she said smile with glee. "so you're the one that rescued my ass back there?" I said slightly embarrassed. "yah… hehe" she giggle slightly. "Well I think I'm going to head out" looking at the clock to see it was only about 11:00am. "Wait! before you go what is your name?" Ryan, and yours?" "I'm Jade, and also can I come with you? I'm a bit scared of the forest" She look down as I could see her face turn red. She was a pretty girl and I wonder what pokemon she uses and how old she is. "Hey Jade, how old are you and what pokemon do you use?

"Oh I'm 15 and started my adventure about a month ago" she said "And the pokemon I use is a squitle and a vulpix" "I use a growlithe named Rory and a pigdey named Phoenix I just caught yesterday". As we walk out of the front doors of the pokecenter I felled a nice breeze on my body, walking towards the forest and hopefully not to get my ass kick by another pokemon, or at least I think it was a pokemon. As we made our way to the entrance of the forest I could see the tall trees and the darkness inside the forest. I notice as Jade got a little closer to me as we made our way through the forest. I could see how dark but alive this forest was. "Sure is dark in here" I said nervously "haha…yah". I could easily tell that jade was scared of the forest. When I spot a green thing in the corner of my eye. Oh shit, I turned around quickly to see it was just a medapod. My pidgey who was new to my team and needed some battle time. "one sec jade I need to let my pidgy train". I grab my pokeball and released phoenix to fight. "phoenix use quick attack and combine it with a peck!" Pidgey quickly glowed white and flew at high speeds and knock over the metapod with the quick attack combine with a peck. The metapod instantly got knock out. "Nice job Phoenix!" and returned him to the pokeball. I grabbed my other pokeball and released Rory. I saw jade turn wide eye to see how cute Rory was and jump over to him to hug him. "Growlithe!" he laughed as Jade petted him and tickled the cute fire dog. We continued to walk trying to find the exit to the large forest when we found the exit it was getting late as we walk out of the dark forest. "yay we made it" Jade danced with a big smile on her face. I was too distracted on who the gym leader of this gym was and what type was he. "hey jade" I said stubbly "who is the gym leader of this town?" Jade looked confused and said "I have absolutely no idea" She grinned slightly and laughs awkwardly. "Well guess we will have to find out, but it is getting late so we better get a room at the pokecenter". I said as we quickly walk into the city and went to the pokecenter. "Hello and welcome to the pokecenter how may I help you?" The nurse asks. "Wait…what? But I thought that you healed me at viridian city?" I look confused and thought I was going insane. "Oh haha yes, she is my twin. I have many twins and cousins and we all look the same and we all work at the pokecenter" she said with a smile on her face. "uh, ok?" I said still trying to process if that is even possible. "Also can we get a room?" I ask "together?" she look up smiling and a slight giggle "sure why not?" I said as Jade was screaming "NO!" as both are faces turned bright red at the different responses. Nurse joy just laughed and handed us different keys to our rooms. "Night Jade" I said yawning. "Night Ryan" jade smiled. I unlocked my door to see the almost the same room as I was in viridian. I brushed my teeth and got change into my pyjamas and drifted off to sleep. I woke up with the sound of banging on my door "Ryan wake up and get up of your lazy ass!" Jade was yelling and banging at my door. "K, let me take a shower first" I said tiredly and falling out of my bed as I try getting out of it.

I turned on the shower and brushed my teeth and went downstairs to see Jade pretty pissed off at waiting for me. "Whoa seems like someone had a bad sleep" I said jokingly as she slapped me across my injured face, falling down and hitting the cold floor as I could feel the horrible sting of when that 'thing' punch me in the face. "fuck" I murmured and gritted my teeth. "oh shit, I forgot about your injury on your face" she look down at me and help me picked me up. " I just hate waiting" Jade said whispering. "thanks for telling me" I said still in pain and tighten my fist. "Well then, Shall we move on" Jade said giggling "let's go and explore the city a little" I said. "sure, why not" she said as we walk out of the pokecenter.

Wow, all done chapter 5. I will try to make another story on Thursday and on Friday it is a p.d day (yay!) If you did enjoy the story leave a review and tell me if you like it or not! Thank you very much for reading my first fanfict I ever made!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, haha I did not know people were reviewing my story until today! It's hard for me to write since my family shares 1 computer and they are always on it so it's hard for me to get time to write but I try my best. Anyways here is chapter 6!

Jade and I walk out of the pokecenter to go explore the town and maybe battle brock. I knew that I would have trouble beating brock because my whole team was bad against rock so I need to catch a new pokemon before I face brock. As we were walking down the street I could hear a lady shouting "Come visit the pewter museum of science! Greatest place in the city! Only 50 pokedollars!"

"hey, we should go check that out. We got time to kill anyways" I said. "Sure why not" jade said starting to walk faster. We continued to walk down the street in till we came across a huge building with a pink metal roof. "wow that's a big building, almost as big as you are Jade" I said jokily. Jade gave me a death stare and Falco punched me in the stomach and walk away from me. The punched knock the wind straight out of me and I feel to my knees in pain gasping for air. "ow…" I said still gasping for air on my knees about to vomit. That girl sure knows how to hit people.

I started to crawl trying to catch up to Jade as I said I was sorry about 100 times. Finally catching my breath as I stood up still trying to catch up to Jade who was reading a sign in the front of the museum. The sign said "NOTICE! Thieves have been stealing pokemon fossils at ! Please call the PEWTER POLICE with any info!"

"Hm… strange" I said with some curiosity. Then a load bang came from the front doors as I could see 3 men all dressed in black with a big red capital 'R' on their shirt. "Stop right there! This is a command by the pewter city police!" A woman in a purple skirt and shirt. "Command central this is officer Jenny saying that 3 team rocket members just stole fossils at the museum, get over here quick!" Jade and I just stared at the 3 robbers as they ran pass us. I quickly reacted and pulled out my pokeball. "quick Rory and Phoenix try and stop some of the robber!" I yelled as a throw there pokeball as far as I can trying to catch up with the robbers.

My two pokemon chased the robbers and Rory managed to trip on of the robbers and officer jenny put the handcuffs on him. "Phoenix quick use gust!" Phoenix quickly started to flap her wings as hard as she could causing extreme wind conditions. Both of the 2 robbers that were left running caught in the wing and started to fall and getting pushed around by the strong winds. The two robbers drop there fossils and quickly pulled out there pokeballs. "Go raticate!" "Go Nidorino!" both team rocket grunts said at the same time. "So we are having a battle then?" I said with a smile on my face. "Quick phoenix target that raticate with whirlwind! Rory use flame wheel on that raticate as well!" Phoenix blasted the strong winds at raticate as Rory lighted himself on fire and charge recklessly into the raticate knock him out. "Nice job guys!" I said with a grin on my face as the grunt look down at his pokemon "Why would the boss give me such a shitty pokemon!"

As I was about to give a command to finish off the punks nidorino, Phoenix started to glow a bright white. As I saw his body transform into a different pokemon. "What the hell" The grunt said with disbelief. I saw my pidgey evolve into a Pidgeotto! "haha! Sweet!" I said seeing my new awesome pokemon. I saw Phoenix do a new move that I never seen before. He started to flap his wing will flying in a circle creating a purple twister that suck in the nidorino and the team rocket member and spinning them around for a few seconds before launching them Into a nearby tree, knocking both the trainer and his pokemon out. "Wow! Nice job guys" I yelled at Rory and Phoenix well hugging them and petting their fur.

"Wow that was some pretty impressive battling there" I turn around too see a young lady with blue hair. "My names officer Jenny and your is?" officer jenny ask with a respective voice. "The names Ryan and this is Jade" I told her smiling with happiness. " So anyways, Who were those people and why were they stealing the fossils?"

"That's team rocket, their some scumbag of a group who thinks they can save the pokemon region or something" Jenny told us as a man came running down screaming "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much whoever stopped these people from stealing my fossils! "I stop those robbers!" I said with pride of my work that I have done. "Sir, thank you so much this fossils mean so much to my research!" the man said "Please come with me back to the museum for a reward! Oh yes you need a reward!" The man said happily as I just stared at him blankly thinking in my mind what a weirdo.

Jade and I followed the strange man back to the museum as he walk a desk and enter a room. "Oh yes, please come in!" he said as I looked at Jade and she just shrugged. The man started to open draws and throwing papers out and muttering to himself "Oh where is it! Where are the stones! Oh haha! Here they are!" as he pulled out 3 different colored stones. One stone was blue with a water droplet inside, the other one was yellow with a thunderbolt inside and the last on was red with a flame on it. "here here take them all!" the man said with a grin "Oh your little growlithe will evolve if he touched the red stone! But don't do it too soon if you do he won't be able to learn anymore moves!"

"Wow thanks a lot man" I said with a smile of a 4 year old on Christmas opening presents. I put the 3 stones in my bag and said are goodbyes to that strange man. "Wow what a weirdo" Jade said with a slight smile on her face. "Haha… yah, he was a strange man but he gave us the stone! The stones to evolve some certain pokemon" I said trying to think of all the pokemon that could evolve with the stones. "Hey wana just head to the next town before I battle brock, He will total beat my pokemon to a bulb" I said sadly "Sure why not" Jade said agreeing

We walk to the pokemart to buy some food for are journey to cerulean city. We walk out of the pokemart and headed on wards to the forest, heading on to cerulean city. We awkwardly walk in a straight line following the directions of the sign post to cerulean city. "So Jade, I haven't really talk to you that much since we met" I said twiddling my fingers "That's is so true" Jade said look at me. Jade was taller than me by about a foot. I am really short for my age, I'm only 5 feet.

"Hey what city do you live in?" I ask

"I'm from Cinnabar Island and I took a fairy over to pallet town and made my way viridian city before I meet you" She smiled at me

"I'm from pallet town and it's a quiet little town, not much excitement happening there" I said staring at her. It has been about a couple hours of walking and talking about each other lives and before we knew it, it was getting dark. "Hey we should find a place to set up for the night" I said yawning. "Yah it getting dark out" Jade said. "I grabbed my pokeball and released phoenix "Hey phoenix can you find an open area for us to set up camp for the night?" I ask my newly evolved Pidgeotto. "Pidge! Otto otto!" it cawed and flew up in the air. A couple minutes later Phoenix come back and shows us are way to the camp site.

When we finally arrived at the campsite and both are jaws drop. "Holy crap this place is perfect!" Jade said happily. There was enough room for about 4 tents to fit and a small lake beside it as well. The lake sparkled as the moon light hit it. "Wow, this place is one hell of a find" Jade said. I set up the tent well Jade collect fire wood and made a small bonfire with vulpix using ember to light it up. I finished setting up the tent and pulled out my sleeping bag as a quick thought raced through my mind. We only have one sleeping bag I thought to myself will having a small grin on my face. Then I thought of another thing, when Jade hears about this she going to drop me.

I slowly walk out of the tent very nervous and told Jade that we only had one sleeping bag. She just look up at me and said "K then, I will be taking the sleeping bag well you sleep outside on the ground" She said giggling to herself. "Wait what! Hell no I'm not sleeping outside!" I yelled at her and she just look up again from the fire and said "We could make it in to a blanket and the problems solved"

I thought to myself how I could not think of that and how I am a dumbass. It was getting late as Jade and I went into the tent and laid down on the sleeping bag that was unzipped to be a blanket. " we released are pokemon and Jades squitle sleep in the lake and her vulpix beside her keeping he warm will Rory sleep beside me as well and Phoenix sleep outside on the tree branches. "good night Jade" I said yawning "Night Ryan"

Yah all done chapter 6! (Small applause) anyways thanks for reading this and I will try to post chapter 7 by tomorrow or sometime. Thanks for reading and leave a review and tell me if you like this story or how I can improve it! Thank you!


End file.
